Au fil de nos vies
by Lena Jilian
Summary: A son réveil, il se rend compte qu'il est sujet à d'étranges visions dont il ne connait pas la signification. Sans rien dire, il va chercher à en comprendre le sens mais il sait une chose : Erza est la clé de ces drôles de visions.


Bêta-lectrice : Hikari

 **Au fil de nos vies**

Il était là, debout au milieu des corps inertes des mages de Fairy Tail, riant à gorge déployée. Son plan avait en partie échoué, mais il était parvenu à se débarrasser de tous les gêneurs qui s'étaient mis en travers de sa quête. Ce n'était que partie remise : il avait tout de même eu le temps de déclencher le compteur magique qui activerait les 3000 Faces.

 **« Vous ne m'arrêterez pas ! »** hurla-t-il, le visage défiguré par la rage, en un sourire diabolique.

Utilisant ses dernières forces, il voulait en finir avec les derniers mages encore debout : Gérard Fernandez et Erza Scarlet. Cependant, son ultime attaque ne pourrait pas tuer ses deux ennemis, il le savait. Il fallait ruser.

Il s'entoura d'un vif halo de lumière qui aveugla les humains avant de s'approcher et d'exploser.

 **« Gérard ! »** cria la rousse en se précipitant sur le Maître de Crime Sorcière.

Aveuglé alors que ses yeux avaient enfin récupéré de son combat contre Midnight, il sentit quelque chose le pousser violemment, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit quelque chose tomber lourdement sur le sol, à côté de lui.

 **« Maudite fée... »** maugréa Mard Geer avant de lentement disparaître. **« Au moins, tu ne me causeras plus de problèmes. »**

Avait-il bien entendu ? Maudits soient ses yeux qui ne parvenaient pas encore à voir nettement ce qui l'entourait ! Il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

 **« Erza ? »** appela-t-il. **« Erza, réponds-moi ! »**

 **« Elle ne te répondra pas, je l'ai tuée »** sourit le Maître de Tartaros, ravi.

Gérard lui répondit que ce n'était pas possible, mais Geer lui soutenait qu'il avait anéanti tous les mages présents, et qu'il ne restait que lui. Impatient, Gérard tentait de forcer sur ses yeux pour discerner le paysage et retrouver Erza, qui ne devait pas être loin, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Dix secondes, puis vingt passèrent. Sa vision n'était pas encore parfaitement nette, mais il put finalement voir où elle se trouvait.

Se relevant précipitamment, il vit le visage de son ennemi partir en poussière tandis qu'il se précipitait sur la fée.

Elle était là, allongée sur le sol, le corps couvert de plaies sanguinolentes, de terre et de boue. Inconsciente.

 **« Erza... »** marmonna Gérard, effaré, en tombant à genoux près d'elle.

Tout était net à présent. Elle respirait à peine, et la plaie béante qu'elle avait dans le ventre était préoccupante. Gérard venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait voulu le protéger. Encore. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Elle essayait toujours de le protéger. Même quand il lui mentait. S'ils en étaient là, c'était à cause de lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé la dernière attaque du démon.

 **« Erza »** murmura-t-il en serrant le corps de la jeune fille. **« Ne meurs pas. S'il te plaît, Erza, ne m'abandonne pas. »**

 **« Gérard ! »** cria une voix au loin. **« Gérard, où es-tu ? »**

C'était la voix de Meldy qui arrivait enfin. Essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il souleva le corps de son amie malgré ses propres blessures et appela la rose qui les rejoignit bien vite. Pressé, il lui demanda où se trouvaient Polyussica et Wendy, mais elle n'en savait rien.

 **« Gérard... Oh mon dieu, Erza ! »** s'écria-t-elle en voyant le corps que son Maître portait. **« Est-ce qu'elle... ? »**

 **« Elle est vivante, mais... avec ses blessures, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle le reste encore longtemps. Il faut vite trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider »** expliqua-t-il.

 **« Et les autres ? »**

 **« Natsu est sérieusement blessé, prends-le. Les autres sont inconscients, mais pas aussi gravement touchés. Ils peuvent attendre un peu. »**

 **« Et toi ? »** demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant.

 **« Ça va. Erza s'est interposée. »**

Il s'en voulait, Meldy l'avait compris aussitôt. A cause de lui, elle avait encore été blessée, et cette fois, elle était même en train de laisser sa vie s'échapper lentement dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Ils cherchèrent de l'aide, en vain. Le champ de bataille était vaste, et partout où ils allaient, c'était le même spectacle : du sang, des larmes et de vaines tentatives pour panser les blessés.

 **« Gérard ! Là-bas, regarde ! On dirait Dranbalt et Carla, avec d'autres personnes. Ils pourront certainement nous conduire à Wendy. »**

Hochant la tête, ils se précipitèrent vers le petit groupe. Gérard était essoufflé et ses blessures le faisaient souffrir, mais il fallait qu'il la sauve avant de penser à lui.

Distancé par la plus jeune, il put voir la petite chatte blanche et une fillette aux cheveux courts courir vers lui. Un peu étonné, il reconnut la dragon slayer, dont les cheveux avaient été coupés, qui montrait un visage horrifié.

Mais les secours étaient enfin là, et Gérard commençait à sentir à nouveau l'épuisement malgré l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines depuis qu'il avait cru Erza morte.

 **« Est-ce que tu peux la sauver ? »** demanda-t-il en tombant à genoux devant l'enfant.

 **« Je pense qu'avec l'aide de Mme Polyussica, nous y arriverons. Pour le moment, je vais m'occuper de ses blessures les plus importantes et la stabiliser. La guilde Lamia Scale ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ils vont nous aider à... »**

Sa voix était de plus en plus lointaine, et sa vision se troublait à nouveau, mais Gérard s'en fichait. Erza allait être sauvée, c'était le plus important.

 **« Gérard ! »** s'écria Wendy, paniquée.

Carla s'approcha du mage, tentant de le faire revenir à lui, mais le pelage blanc de ses pattes prenait une teinte rubis. Lui aussi était sérieusement touché. Elles n'avaient rien vu à cause de ses vêtements foncés, et la forte odeur de sang ne les avaient pas plus alertées que ça : elles pensaient que c'était Erza. Juste Erza.

 **« Il respire, stabilise Erza »** déclara l'exceed en essayant de retourner le recherché.

Son corps était lourd, ses sens encore confus, mais, doucement, il reprit conscience. Il devait faire jour, car ses paupières encore closes laissaient passer la lumière. Où pouvait-il être ? Dans les caches où ils se retranchaient habituellement, il n'y avait jamais de lumière. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il là ?

Essayant de se remémorer les évènements, l'image d'Erza, morte, le torturait. Son corps abîmé sur le sol était une vision horrifique. Non. Non, elle n'était pas morte. Il s'en souvenait à présent. Au début il l'avait cru, mais elle respirait encore. Il était parti à la recherche de Wendy, et elle lui avait dit qu'Erza irait bien.

Quelque peu rassuré, il respira profondément. Il avait été idiot. Comme toujours. Pourquoi cela se passait-il toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles ? Il avait beau remonter le fil de ses souvenirs, à chacune de leurs rencontres, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui avait mal tourné. Toujours. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait la tenir éloignée de lui malgré ses sentiments ? Certainement.

Pourtant, les quelques instants où il l'avait crue morte avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe, comme si son cœur avait explosé à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Qu'aurait-il fait si elle avait vraiment disparu ? Il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire qu'il était désolé de lui avoir menti. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis près de vingt ans. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire qu'il était un abruti fini qui ne passe son temps qu'à faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire qu'il faisait des efforts pour se faire oublier et pouvoir mener une vie « normale » aux côtés de Crime Sorcière.

Tout cela l'avait fait réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre « une énième fois ». Depuis le temps, Gérard ne comptait plus les fois où il avait laissé la rousse, ni le nombre de fois où elle lui avait pardonné, bien qu'il ait du mal à accepter cela.

Cette fois, il devait faire quelque chose, tourner définitivement la page, ou il ne se pardonnerait jamais ses actes passés. Ultear et Meldy, en plus d'Erza, le lui avaient assez répété, mais... il était buté. Les filles avaient raison : les garçons sont bêtes. Mais cette fois, il était bien décidé à faire table rase du passé.

Les sensations revinrent doucement à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas connu. Le plafond était peint en blanc, et il y avait une fenêtre à gauche, cachée par des rideaux clairs. Son corps était très lourd et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à le bouger. De toute façon, lorsqu'il esquissait un geste, une douleur fulgurante l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il avait donc renoncé à bouger, mais il s'inquiétait de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Heureusement, il pouvait bouger la tête.

Elle était là. Ses longs cheveux rouges tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans le vide. Allongée dans le lit de droite, elle semblait dormir profondément, reliée à quelques fils. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs : il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais certains tuyau étaient raccordés à son propre corps. Certainement des antidouleurs. A présent, cela lui revenait... Lui aussi avait été gravement touché durant la bataille.

La fatigue le submergeait. Au moins, elle était là, vivante. Fermant les yeux, il se sentit rassuré.

 **« Gérard ! »** s'écria une voix fluette.

Oh, il connaissait bien cette voix. Tournant la tête vers le milieu de la pièce, il vit qu'elle était là, s'approchant à grands pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait imaginé, elle ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras, et elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quelqu'un lui avait certainement défendu de le faire.

 **« Espèce d'idiot ! »** marmonna la jeune fille, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage. **« J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée, toi aussi ! »**

 **« Désolé Meldy. Je ne pensais pas... »**

 **« T'es un idiot ! Je comprends pas comment Erza fait pour te pardonner d'être aussi crétin ! »** sanglota la demoiselle avant de se calmer un peu.

 **« Excuse-moi, Meldy »** dit-il simplement, penaud. **« Est-ce que ça va, toi ? »**

Elle hocha la tête. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent, mais cette fois, elle le prit dans ses bras. Voilà, elle lui avait pardonné. Depuis le temps, Gérard était habitué à ses caprices d'enfant.

 **« Allons, calme-toi, tu vois, je suis toujours là »** répondit-il doucement en la calmant. **« Raconte-moi. Où sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ta cape ? Que s'est-il passé ? »**

Alors elle s'assit à nouveau sur son tabouret, essuyant les larmes qu'elle retenait, soulagée, et lui expliqua. Ils étaient à Fairy Hills, le dortoir des filles de Fairy Tail. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines qu'elle attendait son réveil et celui d'Erza, les derniers à être encore sous surveillance permanente dans l'infirmerie du dortoir.

 **« Makarof a pensé que ce serait plus calme qu'à la guilde »** expliqua la jeune fille.

Elle ajouta également que pendant ce temps, Makarof avait eu la gentillesse de lui permettre de partager la chambre de Jubia et de travailler dans la taverne de la guilde pour les aider.

 **« Je croyais que le bâtiment avait été détruit... ? »**

 **« Lorsqu'on a été assez nombreux, les villageois sont venus nous aider, ainsi que quelques membres des autres guildes. Le maître a ouvert la guilde il y a quelques jours, et il y a énormément de monde »** expliqua-t-elle en souriant. **« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en parler pour le moment, mais quand tu iras mieux, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. Mais pas maintenant, ce serait trop long »** ajouta-t-elle.

 **« Et... ? »** demanda le bleu en déviant son regard vers l'autre lit.

 **« Erza ? Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée. Ses blessures étaient aussi sérieuses que les tiennes, mais elle se remet bien. Polyussica pense qu'elle va se réveiller d'ici quelques jours. Cependant... »** continua Meldy, l'air un peu plus sombre. **« Il est possible qu'elle ne soit plus capable d'utiliser la magie. »**

 **« C-comment ça ? »**

 **« Polyussica n'arrive pas à déceler sa magie. Elle pense que... enfin... il est possible qu'elle ne soit plus capable d'utiliser la magie »** expliqua Meldy, mal à l'aise. **« Mais il est aussi possible que ce ne soit que temporaire ! »** ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

Gérard ne dit rien, baissant la tête. Et voilà. Par sa faute, il lui avait encore fait du mal.

 **« S'il te plaît, ne fais pas cette tête. Polyussica dit qu'elle ne peut rien affirmer tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée, alors jusque là, il faut être positif, d'accord ? »** tenta la rose. **« Je sais ce que tu te dis. Tu penses que c'est encore de ta faute, mais c'est faux. Moi je suis certaine qu'elle va vite aller bien. »**

Elle essayait de lui remonter le moral. Quelle idiote, elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça. Pourtant, c'était vrai, Erza avait une chance sur deux de ne plus pouvoir se servir de la magie. Malgré tout, elle se devait d'être rassurante, sinon, elle savait que son Maître serait capable de faire des bêtises, bien que pour le moment, il ne soit pas encore capable de se lever.

 **« Je l'espère, Meldy. »**

 **« Tu pourras en parler avec Mirajane. C'est elle qui s'occupe de vous avec Wendy, pour le moment, car Polyussica a dû s'absenter quelques jours »** reprit la serveuse. **« Tu as faim, au fait ? Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose à la cuisine. »**

 **« Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim pour le moment. »**

 **« Gérard... »** menaça la plus jeune.

 **« Je suis sérieux, je n'ai pas faim pour le moment »** reprit-il avant de se radoucir. **« Je boirais bien un peu, par contre. »**

 _Il était habillé étrangement. Un peu comme à la mode d'il y a cent cinquante ans. C'était étrange de se voir ainsi. Il jouait tranquillement avec deux enfants dans une sorte de clairière. Non loin, une jolie jeune femme était visiblement enceinte. C'était vraiment bizarre, elle ressemblait tellement à Erza..._

 _Ils faisaient vraisemblablement un pique-nique tous les quatre dans les bois. Une bien jolie scène où ils semblaient heureux._

 _ **« Chéri ! Viens vite, le bébé bouge ! »**_ _cria la jeune femme._ _ **« Les enfants, venez sentir votre petit frère ou votre petite sœur bouger ! »**_ _disait-elle en souriant._

 _Les enfants, émerveillés, accouraient vers leur mère, posant vivement leurs petites mains sur le ventre très arrondi de celle-ci. Lui aussi avait fait de même. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'y être, il avait la sensation de sentir le bébé bouger. C'était bluffant de réalisme._

 _ **« Je me demande ce que ce sera »**_ _dit-il en croisant les yeux pleins d'amour de celle qui devait être sa femme._

 _ **« Une petite fille, j'en suis sûre »**_ _avait-elle répondu._

 _Les enfants, eux, semblaient plus mitigés. Le premier, un petit garçon de six ou sept ans, voulait un petit frère. L'autre, âgé de trois ou quatre ans, semblait plus enclin à avoir une petite sœur._

 _A nouveau, il sentit le bébé bouger dans le ventre de la future maman avant de voir le paysage et cette scène disparaître._

 **« Gérard ? Gérard, réveille-toi. »**

Ouvrant les yeux, il était de retour à la réalité. Meldy était là, un plateau repas dans les bras. Il avait dû s'assoupir, car dehors, le soleil déclinait doucement.

 **« J'espère que tu as un peu faim, cette fois : je me suis arrangée pour prendre une part de tarte aux myrtilles et du jus de fruit. Je l'ai fait moi-même avec Mirajane »** expliqua la demoiselle. **« Elle m'apprend à faire la cuisine. C'est plus amusant que ce que je pensais »** dit-elle en souriant.

 **« Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, au moins »** répondit le recherché. **« Profites-en : dès que je pourrais marcher, nous retournerons dans nos quartiers habituels. Je n'ai pas envie que Fairy Tail ait des problèmes à cause de nous, avec le nouveau Conseil. »**

 **« Tu te trompes. Dranbolt s'est arrangé pour nous cacher du Conseil. Personne ne sait que tu es là à part nos alliés. Makarof me l'a confirmé lorsque j'ai voulu partir pour leur éviter des ennuis. »**

 **« Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment »** répondit-il avec un sourire rêveur.

 **« Aller, mange ! Je partirai pas tant que t'aura pas fini, c'est un ordre de Mira. »**

Il avait envie de répliquer, mais il se ravisa. Elle devait être inquiète pour lui : il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait, en quelques sortes. Remerciant la mage, il commença à manger, lentement. Gérard n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il voulait faire un petit effort. Il s'était promis de faire de son mieux pour se permettre un peu plus de choses, pour vivre un peu plus comme tout le monde, pour ne plus se punir.

Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il s'était réveillé. Il avait retrouvé des forces, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas encore se lever, il pouvait se mouvoir à peu près librement dans son lit.

Lorsqu'il était seul, il passait son temps à regarder la grande Titania, qui paraissait si innocente et fragile. Et il réfléchissait. Trop, peut-être. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il s'assoupissait, ces étranges visions revenaient. Il s'était vu en train de travailler avec elle sur une mission. Il avait également vu le moment où elle lui annonçait qu'elle attendait leur premier enfant. Leur rencontre, plutôt mouvementée, au cours d'une périlleuse mission.

A mesure qu'il s'interrogeait sur ces étranges visions, il était parvenu à plusieurs hypothèses.

Il avait pensé à de simples manifestations de son subconscient avant de se rétracter. Il avait alors pensé à des visions du futur, bien que ça lui paraisse étrange, avant de se sentir idiot d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Comment pouvait-il imaginer ce genre de futur alors qu'il était recherché par le gouvernement de Fiore ?

Les vêtements, les paysages, la politique de l'époque... Cela évoquait plutôt le passé, l'époque où les guildes s'attaquaient les unes les autres pour des territoires. Et le nom du Roi, la technologie obsolète... Serait-ce une vision de son passé ? Aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, c'était pour le moment l'hypothèse la plus probable, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ces inepties : après tout, passé ou futur, c'était le présent qui lui importait et qui était le plus incertain.

 **« Gé...rard... ? »** demanda une voix faiblarde.

Il sortit aussitôt de sa réflexion, reportant son attention sur la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Elle s'était enfin réveillée.

 **« Erza ! »** s'écria le mage, étonné mais rassuré. **« Comment te sens-tu ? »**

 **« Ankylosée »** répondit-elle doucement. **« Et toi, tu vas bien ? Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il passé ? »**

Calmement, il répondit à ses questions en essayant de la calmer, surveillant attentivement la mage. Il était tellement soulagé de la voir éveillée, parler, esquisser quelques mouvements... Cependant, il n'osait pas trop lui parler, il se sentait tellement...

 **« Salut Gérard ! »** sourit Mirajane en entrant avec un plateau repas. **« Tu parlais tout s... »**

Son regard s'était posé sur la rousse qui lui souriait comme elle le pouvait. Le plateau tomba dans un grand fracas tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers le lit pour prendre sa meilleure ennemie dans ses bras.

 **« Erza... J'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais, cette fois... »** expliqua-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes.

 **« Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer, tu le sais pourtant... »** articula-t-elle avec difficulté. **« Mira, tu m'étouffes... »**

Mira accepta de la lâcher à contrecœur. Elle lui posait plein de questions, glissant régulièrement des "Est-ce que ça va ?"

 **« Je vais bien, je t'assure, je n'ai pas mal »** lui assurait la demoiselle.

 **« Normal que tu n'aies pas mal, t'es blindée d'antidouleurs, autant que Gérard ! »**

 **« Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne peux toujours pas me lever »** déclara le bleu, un peu surpris.

Il comprenait pourquoi il ne sentait pas la douleur, mais aussi pourquoi ses sensations étaient altérées : ce point-là était éclairci. La barmaid ne lâcha Erza que lorsque cette dernière la supplia de la laisser respirer un peu. Mirajane continua à répondre à leurs questions tandis qu'elle ramassait le plateau renversé.

 **« Mira, ce sont aussi les médicaments qui m'empêchent de bouger ? »** demanda soudainement Titania, un peu gênée.

 **« Non »** répondit la fée, mal à l'aise. **« Tu as un amas de sang au niveau des cervicales. Ca comprime tes nerfs et t'empêche de bouger. Polyussica le surveille depuis que vous êtes arrivés, et il diminue mais très lentement car tu ne peux pas bouger. C'est un cercle vicieux, mais d'ici quelques jours ça devrait aller mieux. »**

 **« Hum. Encore quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. »**

 **« Et la suite ne va pas te plaire non plus, car comme tu as plusieurs os cassés, tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose »** reprit la mage. **« La bonne nouvelle étant qu'avec déjà trois semaines sans bouger, tout s'est bien replacé, et tes os ont commencé à se ressouder comme il faut. C'est également une des raisons qui t'empêchent de te lever, Gérard »** ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du bleu.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, le regard dans le vide. Il avait de nouveau une de ses visions étranges.

Fin du chapitre 01


End file.
